narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirona Hozuki
Shirona Hozuki, called also "The Queen Leviahatan", is a missing-nin of Kirigakure. She was secretely imprisoned in the security prison of Obliuette, but she later broke-out with several other criminals. Background Personality Despite her tremendous power and fame as ninja, she usually has a vain and flirtatious behaviour, not unlike Mei Terumi, (she, for exemple, states in her fight with Denzi that she prefers to "to go out with good loooking opponents rather than fighting them", and she has no problem to seduce men in order to gain information). Shinora is often calm and don't lose her patience very easily, mostly excepts in things concerned to her physical appareance, for whom she seems even to have a near obsession: outside the missions she loves to keep herself beauty and hates when someone makes some references to her huge height (in fact she goes extremely pissed off when in a clothes-shop the seller told her that there weren't clothes of her size). However, this temper is said to be by Adeku "a curtain, behind there lies a cunning juggernaut". In fact in battle she becames a perceptive, calculating and cold warrior, if not outright merciless towards her enemies, whom she has apparently non problem to kill (albeit before every battle she often advises them that she never helds herself back). This doesn't seem to apply to civilians and innocent people, to whom she is fiercely protective: in fact she defied the Hunter-nin Corps lead by Akagi due their brutality and their substantial indiference to the Kirigakure inhabitants welfare, and also initially refused to free Daigo Tsuwabuki adducing the fact that he was "a bloodthirtsy sociopathic monster". Appareance Shirona possesses many of Hozuki's clan features', like white hair, purple eyes and sharp teeth. Her most prominent characteristic is her huge and somewhat intimidating height (she stands at two metres), which she is self-conscious about it. Shirona posses also a very strong and developed built. Before her imprisonment, she used to wear an Anbu-standard uniform, but now she is in her civilian clothes: a white kimono with a quite ample cleaveage decored with a yellow belt, as well as open sandalwoods. Abilities Being a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist, Shirona Hozuki is one of the most powerful kunoichi that Kirikagure has ever produced. In fact, before her "betrayal", she was added by many as a potential candidate for the title of Mizukage. Another testament of her strenght was the fact that she was one of the very few criminals imprisoned in the deepest dungeon of the Obliuotte, a security prison built to contain only the most dangerus S-class nukenin in the world. Taijutsu Albeit she is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of Mist, Shirona's favourite metod of combact is actually hand-to-hand combact, using a style that combines effectively strikes targeted to an enemy weak spot and brutal holds. Her skills were so great that she was able to barehandedly defeat many wardens of Obliuotte at the same time, including the vice-warden Denzi. She also posses enomous physical strenght, enough to crush a man's head with a bare hand and to single-handedly wield Kubikiribōchō without being slowed down at all. Despite her great size, Shirona has proven to be immensively fast and agile, having intercepted a punch of Denzi's (who is not slow), as well as dodging all his attacks with ease. Hozuki's clan Hydratation Tecnique gives her another advantage: aside for being intangible to normal attacks, Shirona can use her Great Water Body tecnique to absorb water in her vicinity, allowing to gain extra mass and power. With enough water, Shirona can grow enough to match even a Tailed Beast in size. This ability is in fact the one who gave her the epithet of Queen Leviathan. Though she doesn't show it very much, she is very resiliant and tolerant to pain too, as, when she was tortured with elecritic jutsus, she was able to stand this treatment for hours apparently without much trouble. Kenjustu Although she doesn't uses it very much, she is proficent enough with her sword to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of Mist. She in fact is skilled enough to behead a jonin level shinobi with a single surprise strike, and she often combines the use of her sword with her hand-to-hand combact skills. She uses the Decapitating Carving Knife only for a fast killing or to defeat a particulary dangerous opponent. Nature Transformation Shirona is well versed in several water-like based jutsu, some of theme belong only to the Hozuki clan. In order to gave the maximum advantage of her ability she usually starts the battle using the Exploding Water Colliding Wave in order to have enough water to perform them. One of the few downgrades of her ninjustu style is that her tecniques usually requires a lot of chakra, but her immense stamina, combined with her good chakra control, limits this disavantage. Another weakness of hers are the lighting-chakra based tecniques, so she has even learned a defensive wind jutsu in order to counterattack them. Synopsis Trivia The photo above is based on Kurohime, from the homonym manga Category:DRAFT